This invention relates to a fibre-reinforced cementitious product comprising a cementitious matrix having incorporated therein a combination of natural organic fibres and synthetic mineral fibres.
It is well known to use asbestos fibres for the reinforcement of cementitious products. Thus, asbestos fibres are widely used in the manufacture of roofing plates made from so-called asbestos cement. However, the use of asbestos fibere presents serious health problems because it has been found that such fibres may cause serious diseases in the respiratory system. As a result of these health problems, the use of asbestos fibres is prohibited in some countries.
It has been proposed to replace asbestos fibres as reinforcing fibres in cementitious products by other types of fibres including both natural organic fibres and synthetic mineral fibres.
In the copending application Ser. No. 82,547 filed on Oct. 9, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,049, there is described a fibre-reinforced cementitious product comprising a cementitious matrix having uniformly distributed therein a mixture of eucalyptus and synthetic mineral fibres.
While the properties of cementitious products reinforced by such a combination of fibres are generally satisfactory, there is a need for improving the toughness of fibre-reinforced products in order to reduce the risk of breakage during handling of the products.
Furthermore, it would be desirable to increase the green strength of the fibre-reinforced products in order to increase the production rate.